Odd New comer(Todoroki x Male oc
by saco-writer
Summary: when a odd New comer pop up in UA late. Torodoki finds himself not trusting this boy what so ever. Why is that? Todoroki X Male Oc
1. Prologue

In the world of heroes there's all kinds of heroes some may even seem weak. Izuku Midoriya a boy who was seen as weak nothing special and quirkless is beginning to make a out break in history may even be better the all might the storgest heroes go to the ua schools all a round the country.

Of course therethere are many people with strong quirks that don't use them some may even be stroger then the top horoes. That is the basic topic of the story about a male who has a powerful quirk used in many ways.

Who was pull to UA to become a hero. He is odd and finds a liking in a a powerful hero by the name of Todoroki. This story starts When UA students are upgrading there quirks and are yet to get there license. As for Todoroki he finds something wronge with the boy off...He doesn't turst him


	2. chapter 1 (07-26 01:59:39)

"We are haven a new student." Aizawa said crossing his hands tiredly. "Excuse me but Mr.Aizawa but is is to late for that you said we are about to train our quirks the student messed alot is it even fair?" Lida said crossing his arms. the voices of the classroom rose. All todoroki could do is raise his eyebrow curiously.

It was very odd to have a new student this late. They have to be strong for ua to except them late. That what Peeked the classroom interest and most of the students curious Mina was especially curious of the gender rantings to Uraraka that it should be a girl. Are what if it was as a hot male student.

Uraraka couldn't really brung her self to care. Just giving a closed eye smile and sweat dropping. Nodding occasionally other then that they new the kid is mysterious just by the late appearance. Bakugo was angry of course. Everytime Kirishima tryed to say something he noticed sparks of small explosions coming from bakugo hands and his eye occasionally twitch all Kirishima thought 'of course bakugo angry'

Bakugo angry that's a understatement bakugo was pissed what was going though his head it's pretty obvious 'What give this new student the right to come late well we was working our asses off! He are she was probably at home laughing at his well we was on tv fighting!Who the fuck do he are she think he are she is. Half as shit how the fuck is this even allowed.'

Bakugo tried to keep calm Denki and sero noticed sweat dropping. As for Midoriya He was especially curious. 'The new student must be strong what even gender got to be stronger then kaachan i am pretty sure they would not except kaachan this late he are she have to be strong close to a pro probably we can be friends.'

Momo new the new student had to be special. The new studwnt must have special treat ment. She also have a lingering feeling that the new isn't Really that much of a hero. She didn't turst her on feeling until she meet the person. Head and her palm jiruo who is sitting by momo arms crossed thinking.The little pervert Mineta had blood run for his nose hoping for a girl a hot mature hour glass female Toru sate silently only thinking as she waited curiously. She only could imagin Tsuyu thought the was the same.

The rest of the class thought was the same are close. The door opened with a pale All might The first thing the the class saw what beautiful rich carmel skin and beautiful jet black hair that was messy and a bet curly that kinda resemble midoriya hair.

At that the hole class new it was a male face shape is muscular but mixed with a female shape shoft around the edges. Once he fully came in it was obvious that he was adorable and hot. All most impossible to find a boy adorable and hot at the same time he have baby eyes with a muscular edge to it. With big round glasses that feat his face but slightly hung he have the uniform on the bottom partly hanging out with a belt around his pants and black shoes. Sleeves only showed his finger tips. A book in his hand that he is holding to his chest. With a lazy tried but goffy look mixed in that top it all off.

He was a practical girl magnet mina was blushing in a daze uraraka couldn't help but slightly blush even though she didn't really like him in a 'oh Lets date way!' more of a 'You adorable i want us to be friends.' Toru slightly blushed seeing hem staring at her he readjusting his glasses. This caught the class attention. As his head went closer "Yep quirk invisibility I was right your skin beautiful and your hair." he said giving a closed eye smile "how..how?" Toru asked "how can you see her?"Mishirao gladly finished.

"Well my family can she past lots of quirks such as clones,invisibility duh, really anything that can hide you. I really don't like using it more of a disadvantage for my opponent.The glasses help I basbasically be blind with out them." The male said giving a close smiling scratching his cheek. Toru felt her heart flutter. Jiruo couldn't say she liked him but he was so adorable.

Momo only could slightly blush turing away. Bakugo for some reason didn't like him. Kishimara and Denki was jealous. Mineta high hopes of a girl didn't come ture. Yuga was jelous as he obviously looked better then hem. How could this be it was almost unreal (he just over dramatic)

Tsukuyomi didn't lke him at all. Rikido,Ojiro,are Mezo couldn't care less. As for Todoroki he for some reason didn't like him but he didn't feel right his stomach twisted and he slightly blushed. The boys eyes meet todoroki it made his chest flutter. Todoroki didn't like hem one bet. Uraraka noticed this but put it as imagination.

" _ **I am Zaro Aminichuro."**_ The class just know hereing how much of a rich ear catching attention taking voice he had that featedhis beautiful but hot looks.


	3. chapter 2

Zaro Sate in front of Bakugo wear Aziwaka put a extra desk. He could feel the stare burn into his neck almost unbearing for his classmates as for Zaro it didn't faze him. He was just getting annoyed at the minute but he is not that easy to explode. He want let this irritating blonde bering ruin to his day even more.

He felt the blonds breath move angrily. "Alright I almost forgot introduce yourself to the class while you do that I will take a nap." Aziwaka said climbing in his sleeping bag sealing it going off to sleep Zaro head went to Bakugo smiling "Do you have a problem." his voice was steady and sweet the lingering sound of being pissed was bearly noticed.

Zaro kept a closed eye smile as tension grew around them. "What the fuck do that mean?!" Bakugo yelled angrily catching more of the students attention. Midoriya began to sweat noting that Bakugo already began to yell at the new student. Why was Bakugo so angry. Midoriya couldn't figure out why.

"Exactly what I said you was staring at me angrily so what your problem?" Zaro asked once again sweat dropping scratching the back of his head "Oh!" Zaro said in realization Causing Lida to pop up "As class rep I want let you to argue with the new student." Lida said moving his hand in front of him chopping air to cut the tension Wich was kinda impossible.

This only caused Zaro sigh "It's okay my fought what is your name ?" Zaro asked Lida causing Bakugo to get even more pissed. Who do this new kid think he is he was just talking to me. Before Bakugo can say a. thing Lida answered "I am Lida." Zaro nodding smiling moving to the back "Hey What's your name." Zaro said darkly blushing Torodoroki only looked up with uninterested eyes "Todoroki." He said boredly.

He with to the front "Hello What's your name?" He asked Midoriya "I am Izuku." Midoriya said smiling He walked to the middle "Hello what's your name ?" he asked "I am uh..I am..Toru." Tori said blushing. Showing through her invisibility quirk. He went to koji said"what is your name." "I am pretty sure he can't talk he is koji I am sero ." Sero said "oh Hi." It went on like that

Until he meet back up with Bakugo staring him up in down before sitting down "Bakugo my family know your mother." Zaro said not giving bakugo a glace going to draw "What the hell do you mean!" Bakugo yelled. Zaro only draw kirishima looking over his shoulder "Wow that looks so realistic." Kirishima said looking in awe

causing more people to surround him "Wow Todoroki look so adorable." Mina said looking at the picture causing todoroki to look up "He only got glasses on." Midoriya said "Casual and smiling." Mina added denki arguing behind her causing todoroki to get even more curious "Put him in a skirt."Uraraka said Causing everyone to look at her "That's actually cute." Mina said in a thinking tone Tsuyu arguing full on "No...maybe." Zaro finally spoke up"No." Menta and sero said

Todoroki confirmed the picture was him . "Shut the hell up." Bakugo said getting annoyed "No instead put flowers no red roses around him on one side and put and blue roses on the other side like fire and ice." Mina said Toru agreeing same as Tsuyu and Uraraka "He actually look cute." Jiruo said "Here go color pencils." Yugi said

Zaro taking it coloring the picture in "It looks digital."Midoriya said "Cool ." kirishima said Aziwaka woke up with todoroki more curious "What's all the fuse." Aziwaka said Mina picked up the sketch book showing the picture. With zaro approval "Look he drew Mr.Aziwaka too." Menta said "I saw him on tv." Zaro said "So adorable Midoriya with flowers and his head blushing with a closed eye smile with Bakugo looking away blushing hands stuffed in his pocket." Mina said momo looked "on the news monster attake." Zaro said "Look all Might and Mr.Aziwaka holding hands looking away from each other blushing." Midoriya said "Look like a couple " Yugi said next was Zaro younger and 2 boys by him. At that he quickly took the book ."Can we show todoroki his pictures." Zaro shrugged at that his book was gone.

Mina throwing it on todoroki desk todoroki blink. Trying to touching it nope not real. Mina lining it up with todoroki head "look like twins." she said class agreeing all might still there unnoticed slidding out. "Anyways we are going to get your out fits upgraded for you quirks." Aziwaka


End file.
